zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wiki Background
By now, all of us should know that a requirement for a wiki spotlight requires a wiki background, so I'm bringing this up. Just put your idea for a background here, and we discuss, as usual. Make sure that your idea is rather simple, like this. If we have too much stuff on our background, it'll just look plain messy. Ideas I was kinda thinkin. The one that you gave to us as an example. Why not use that? For Halloween you could use this! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 06:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) That Halloween one's a bit small, Nyan. I'm not sure about the one I made, since I made that thing in a few minutes-maybe less, for an example image. Let's wait for the others to give suggestions. I think we already have a background; you know, the shot of Zim saying "I'm NORMAL!" with GIR eating an ice cream cone? I don't know why that's been covered up. Still, I feel that I should take this opportunity to propose a newer, simpler one: the Irken military symbol, in the very centre of the page. It's simple, yet it would look good; its omnipresence will not only carry an Orwellian undertone, but it will also give the impression that we have been "officially approved" by the Irken Empire itself. I know how that sounds, but it's true. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Look at the Batman Wiki They have a very good backround that I recommend we look at for ideas. 15:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I like the one we already have. Counts as a custom background AND is awesome. --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 16:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The problem I have with the current one is that it's only visible for a brief moment while the page is loading. We should have something at the sides, imo. I'll agree with you on the fact that it should be on the sides, but I still think we should go with the Irken symbol rather than our current background, which has been around for far too long, and is rather annoying, imo. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it should still be the Im normal. But I do agree it should be on the side. The Irken Symbol is too basic. We should have something more exotic. --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm bored to tears with the "I'm normal"; if we're not going to use the Irken symbol, for God's sake let us do something, anything else. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I say we do the Batman Wiki backround and switch the penguin with Zim and make it dark purple instead of black. 00:47, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No. PG, that's called STEALING, and that's not good. --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I have a suggestion: How about we use a background that looks like the mass of pipes and cables in Zim's base? We should darken it, of course, but I think this would be a good idea, since it's in keeping with the entire "Irken database" theme we already have. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I like that idea more than mine the only thing is it may interfere with your sight 15:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I guess that's ok. I'm just really hung on the old background. It must be dark. I want bright, I go to the MF wiki. --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 16:49, November 18, 2012 (UTC) If you want dark, we can add shading the pipes & cables background. I was actually already thinking of that; if they WERE bright, then it would probably just look obnoxious. Imo, it would look much better that way. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) What about this? [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 02:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that's much too small. I know. If only there was a way to make it bigger. --[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 19:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC)